Chapter Two/Orders
(Starbase Atlantis, Cargo bay 42) Typhuss wakes up and sees the entire senior staff in the bay and he walks over to Colonel Sheppard and wakes him up as he helps him. What the hell happened Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Typhuss and sees the senior staff and most of the civilians that didn't join in the coup. Typhuss looks at him. I'm not sure one minute we were greeting Xiayoi and then the next I wake up and see this bay Typhuss says as he looks at Colonel Sheppard. So how do we get out of here? asked Colonel Sheppard as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss shurgs his shoulders. (Starbase Atlantis's ops) A civilian is at the console looks at the sensor read outs and reports to Shen. Ma'am sensors are picking up five Federation starships approaching the starbase at high warp reports Dr. Miller as he looks at the console. Shen turns to the weapons console where a female civilian is manning it. Ready all quantum phasers and torpedo launchers let the five ships charge into their own destruction Shen says as she smiles. (Space) The Kingston, Weir, Sun Tzu, Defiant, and Kansas drop out of warp and take up an attack position around the starbase. (USS Kingston, main bridge, red alert) Tyson gets up from his chair and looks at the viewer. Starbase Atlantis this is Captain John Tyson of the Federation starship USS Kingston, I am request a meeting with Shen Xaiyoi Captain Tyson says as he looks at the starbase then he's beamed aboard the starbase off the bridge as Commander Mitchell and the crew are in shock by what they saw. (Starbase Atlantis, ops) Captain Tyson looks around ops and sees two civilians pointing phaser rifles at him as they took his combadge off his uniform and took his phaser out of the holster. Captain, welcome aboard Starbase Atlantis Xiayoi says as she looks at him. Xaiyoi thank you but I'm here on a diplomatic situation if I could just talk to you about a surrender Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. Shen looks at him and tells her guards to follow her into General Carter's office for further talks. (Starbase Atlantis, Cargo bay 42) Let's try to open the door says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at Typhuss. All right, lets give it a try John says as he looks at Typhuss. John and Typhuss walks towards the door. John pushes the door button on the door panel. Damn, its locked John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss hears a sound outside the door. Colonel, did you hear that? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. Yes John says as he looks at Typhuss. Get away from the door says Typhuss as he looks at John. Its a bomb John says as he looks at Typhuss. John and Typhuss move away from the door. The door blows up. Samantha Carter, Rodney McKay, a team of Starfleet Marines and MACOs from the USS Intrepid-A lead by Major Sascha Money walks into the cargo bay. You never seen a jail break before Sam says as she looks at both Sheppard and Typhuss as she hands them phaser rifles and their combadges back. Sam thank you for helping us out, how did you get here? asked Typhuss as he looks at his ex-wife. Well as the guards escorted me to the brig Major Money rescue me and we freed Rodney from his cell and we tracked you guys here General Carter says as she looks at them. Well the Kingston, Sun Tzu, Weir, and Defiant are here and with orders to destroy the starbase if Xiayoi doesn't surrender the starbase explains Rodney as the four are heading towards the control room. (General Carter's office) Shen sits in the chair behind the desk as Captain Tyson is standing in front of the desk. Captain, Starfleet Command has never trusted the IOA or the Chinese Republic since the founding of the Federation in 2161 Shen says as she looks at Captain Tyson. Shen please surrender I don't want to have to give the order to destroy the starbase explains Captain Tyson as he leans on the chair. Shen looks at Tyson as she smiles and snikers at what he said. Captain, we're not surrendering we'll destroy your task force and show that Starfleet ca--. A civilian walks into the office and whispers in Shen's ear about Sheppard and Kira escaping with the help of General Carter, Dr. McKay, and Major Money she tells the guards to come in and they grab Tyson's arms on both sides and escorts him out of the office.